Forgotten Sibling
by serenity64
Summary: What if Vegeta had a younger sister? Vegna meets Bunny and Henry. If you want me to email you for an update, please email me or leave a request and your email in your review ^_^
1. Prologue

Forgotten Sibling  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Zima!", the voice could be heard throughout the palace. "Zima! Hurry up",  
the voice repeated to the maid, getting annoyed. The owner of the voice, a   
girl with deep black eyes and black hair to match her eyes was no older than   
four, but had a voice and temper to match that of a much older saiya-jin.   
"You called, my lady?" asked the maid, she knew better than to upset   
Princess Vegna.  
"Yes, I would like to know where Prince Vegeta is" Vegna had a look on her   
face of determination. Her brother had promised that he would teach her some  
moves today.  
"No, I'm sorry my lady. Perhaps you like me to find out for you?" Zima was  
starting to get nervous, the Princess didn't seem to be in good mood today.  
"No, just help me get dressed so that I can find him myself and give him a  
well deserved beating"  
"Of course my lady". Zima sighed inwardly, 'that had gone better than  
expected' she thought.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"Your Majesty, I have come to warn you of a threat from Freeza, I know that  
you may not believe me, but I was cursed with the ability to see the future  
and I have seen Freeza destroy our planet" The King looked as if he was   
trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Surely you don't expect me to believe such nonsense?" The court started  
laughing but King Vegeta held his hand up to silence them. "How do I know  
that this isn't a setup of some sort to turn everyone against Lord Freeza?"  
King Vegeta thought it was better to be prepared just in case. He didn't   
exactly trust the general kneeling front of him but he trusted Freeza even  
less. The man in front of him, General Bardock, had never betrayed him   
before so he decided to at least listen to him. "Okay General, give me proof  
that you can see the future"  
Bardock nodded, 'at least he hadn't blasted me away yet' he thought. "Your  
Majesty, I had a premonition only last week that Freeza would ask to take  
your son, Prince Vegeta, away today"  
The King looked at him wide eyed unable to believe that it was possible for  
the man in front of him to have predicted something like this. Finally he   
spoke "You really are telling the truth, no one except me and Freeza know about  
this arrangement", he paused, thinking, then continued. "All right everyone,  
assemble your troops, we are going into battle, as for you Bardock" the  
general looked up. "Take the Princess and her maid to a pod and get them off  
this planet, I'm going to face Freeza and get the Prince back, go now"  
"Yes your Majesty." Bardock bowed then took off to find Princess Vegna.   
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
Princess Vegna was walking through the great halls of the palace with Zima  
following close behind. All of a sudden the door in front of them bursted  
open followed by all the Elites running out, the last ones out were the King  
and then Bardock. King Vegeta didn't notice the Princess and continued down  
the hall, Vegna could see immediately that her father looked tensed as he  
continued down the hall and disappeared around the corner. She then focused  
her attention on Bardock who had his back towards her, his tail was driving  
her insane as she watched it sway in irritation. She grabbed his tail and   
pulled.   
"Ouch! Hey watch it, Oh! Sorry Princess Vegna, I didn't know it was you"  
Bardock tensed as soon as he turned around and saw that it was the Princess  
that had pulled his tail. 'At least I found her' he thought uneasily.  
"Don't bother with apologies, I'm looking for Prince Vegeta, have you seen   
him?"  
"I'm afraid Princess Vegna, that Freeza has taken him to his spaceship. The  
King has gone to fetch him but, speaking of which, he has ordered that I send  
you and your maid off this planet".  
Vegna was confused "What do you mean off this planet? Is there something  
wrong? What is it?" 'What's wrong with people today?' she wondered.  
"My Princess, I'm sorry but we've no time to waste, walk with with me towards  
the pods and I'll explain what I can to you". Bardock was not surprised at  
her outburst, she was much like the King.  
"Fair enough, now lead the way, come Zima!"  
"Of course, this way my Princess". His luck was going to run out soon, he was  
sure she would have fired a beam at him. He silently thanked the gods and   
began to tell Princess Vegna what he thought was necessary for her to know.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
Bardock went to where the rest of the saiyins were preparing for battle after  
he had sent the Princess and her maid off the planet "Where's King Vegeta?"  
he asked the saiyin next to him.  
"He's on the ship, have you news for him?".  
"Just tell him I have done as he asked, he will know what I mean".   
The saiya-jin then reached toward his scouter to talk to the King but he  
wasn't responding. "What the?...".  
"Look, there's Freeza!" someone shouted.  
The last thing anyone remembered, was a giant ball of energy consumming them  
all.  
  
  
Hey there minna-san, sorry for not finishing this before but I've been really  
busy studying for my year ten school certificate and then getting everything  
ready for the formal. In other words, I choose a really bad time to send in  
my first fic. I should have the first and second chapters ready by next week  
but first I need some help, I need to know the name of the eldest namek Guru  
put in charge just before he died and the age of Vegeta in the second year  
of the three years in training for the androids, I'll appreciate any help I  
get. until chapt 1, Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 1

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer on the Prologue, but you guys know the drill  
right? Anyway for those who are new or may have forgotten: Dragonball/Z/GT  
does not belong to me but to some guy who's in hiding, only recognisable  
by the name of Akira Toriyama and a bunch of other companies who don't  
deserve to, it should belong to the fans ^_^. Now on to the story. . . .  
  
  
Forgotten sibling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"How long are we going to travel for mother?".  
"Untill we find others of our kind, I've been telling you that every time  
you ask the same question" Vegna sighed, her daughter was just as bad as   
she was at the same age. She vaguely remembered Bardock sending her and  
her maid off into space. Her maid's pod was completely destroyed when the  
pod crash-landed on the strange forgein planet, but herself? She was lucky  
that it wasn't her that was killed on impact. She was also lucky that the  
planet's inhabitants pulled her out before her own pod exploded a while   
after she was found. She couldn't remember much, except who her brother was,  
and that they were members of high society, and that she was a saiya-jin. Her  
other memories seemed more dream like than anything else.  
"Mother? Mum, are you listening?" The girl was tugging at her mother's  
tail which had uncurled itself from around her waist. Vegna smiled, Myst  
reminded her of her father so much, even at the small age of eight.   
Myst's father had died two year ago and they had not completly gotten over  
his death. She had her father's white hair, her impatience and lot's of   
other small things, but what stood out like precious crystals were her eyes.  
They were bright blue, deep as the ocean and changed with her moods, Vegna   
often felt like she was being hypnotised whenever she looked into them.  
"Yes, what is it Myst?"  
"I was wondering, why did we have to leave? I mean, we had our family back  
home. I know you want to find out if there are any more saiya-jins out there,  
but is it necessary?" She stared at her mother with her eyes, right then  
they looked cloudy and sad.  
"I'm sorry princess, but I keep having these dreams and visions that   
Vegitasei was destroyed somehow, and I felt that it was the right time to  
leave and search for them. It was a feeling, I have to find out if anyone  
survived. You know me, I act on my feelings just like you. Is that an okay  
explaination?"  
"I supposed, I can't blame you for needing to find the others. Maybe you  
can find out who you really are and your traditions and everything else"  
Myst answered, her eyes brightened with her new idea. Vegna was glad to  
see her daughter cheer up a bit.  
Myst then looked out through a round window on the small ship that they were  
in. Vegna stood behind her daughter, "Myst, see that green planet over there?  
Is it okay to land over there, I heard it has the resources that we need"  
"Sure mother, you are the captain, or are you not?" She giggled at her small  
joke.  
"Then its settled, let's go sit down as I prepare to land this thing"  
The small ship slowly decended on to the green planet untill it finally   
landed on solid ground.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"Do you see that my elder?".  
"Yes, it might be a good idea to send a group to investigate".  
"At once".  
The elder was old, he was short with wrinkly and green skin. "I hope this  
isn't a threat, our home planet has already been destroyed and it would be  
a shame to lose this one too". He sat down and tried to relax while he waited  
for the group to return.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"Look mother, I think it's the welcoming committee" Myst was wondering what  
these strange green creatures wanted.  
"Hello there, are you having any problems?" asked on of the group members as  
they landed.  
"Good day to you, My name is Vegna and this is my daughter Myst. We've been  
traveling for a year now and we were running out of supplies. Do you think  
it's possible for you to take me to your leader so that I may ask?" Vegna  
hoped she didn't sound or look like a threat, that was the last thing she  
wanted.  
"Is that all?" Vegna nodded "Well then I see no harm. Oh! I'm sorry, my name  
is Guran and these are my friends Deton, Nando, and Kanta"  
"It's nice to meet you all"  
"Alright then let's go but before we go, do you know how to fly? If not, we  
could fly you over, it would be quite a walk if you decided to do just that"  
"We're fine thank-you, just fly ahead while we get used to flying again. But  
thank-you for your consideration though" Vegna smiled at Guran.  
Guran nodded and took off with his group with Vegna and Myst not far behind.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"Ah, Guran, I see you've returned in one piece' The elder still looked tense  
as he saw Vegna and Myst land close behind the group.  
"Murri-Sama, allow me to introduce you to Vegna and her daughter Myst. They  
wish to ask a favour of you" he nodded to Vegna for her to step forward.  
"It is an honour to meet you, I'm sorry if we have caused any problems with  
our presence but we have been running low on our supplies and we would  
greatly appreciate it if you could help us". The elder's tension eased as  
he sensed no hidden intentions and was no longer threaten by her presence.  
"We would be happy to help you and give you a place to stay so that you may  
stay as long as you want until we find everything you need. You shall be our  
special guests and so please call me Murri" he replied.   
"Thank-you for your kindness Murri.My daughter and I would be honoured to   
stay for a while" Vegna then looked at Myst who was nodding enthusiastically.  
"Guran, would you please show our guest to the spare hut outside?"  
"As you wis..."  
"Wait, Vegna sorry to sound rude but, is that a tail you both have?"  
"Yes, we are saiya-jins, if that is what you're inquiring, although Myst's  
tail is white because she's half Lunarian, her father was from Lunastria".  
"Well then, I might be able to help you find them if you're interested"  
"Find who?" asked Myst, she was starting to get confused.  
"Other saiya-jins of course!" the elder replied smiling at Myst.  
"Really? Wow, I mean what a coincidence that you have met another, right  
mum? Mum?"  
Vegna was just too shocked to answer, 'Wow they are still alive, but who?'  
"Well, I've kept you long enough, I'll talk to the both of you in the morning  
when you get over the shock" the Elder chuckled.  
"Yeah, sure, thanks again" Vegna muttered 'I don't think it's gonna sink in  
for a while yet'.  
"This way please"  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
Myst looked at her mother from across the room. They were all in bed by now  
as it had gotten dark. The Namekians, as they had called themselves, were  
peaceful people like her father's kind. Guran was especially nice to her,  
he answered most of her question while they were settling into the hut, she  
would have wanted to ask more but she felt it would be rude. She was also  
wondering what the saiya-jins were like, were they like her mother? Were the  
stories true about them being space pirates? She couldn't imagine her mother  
destroying something unless it was threatning or for food, much less destroy  
entire planets. Myst slowly fell to sleep with these thoughts with her eyes  
on her mother.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"Wake up Myst, the elder will be talking to us about the other saiya-jins.  
Do you want to hear it or not?"  
Myst opened an eye and found her mother staring right at her.  
"But mother, I want to sleep. Do you think he could until tomorrow? After all  
I need my beauty sleep".  
Vegna laughed at her daughter's vanity, but she also realised that she was   
only joking. "Come on, you of all people need less sleep, you're getting far  
too beautiful. Soon you'll have men under your spell because of your   
bewitching beauty".  
"Oh mother, you're making me blush!". It was true, Myst's cheeks were already  
rosy, the girl still had her modesty. ^_^  
Vegna helped her daughter to dress and they them made their way to the elders  
hut where they were greeted by Murri and Guran.  
"Good morning, I trust your sleep was peaceful?" asked Murri.  
"Yes, thank you very much, I don't think I've felt this refreshed in ages"  
"Ah, that is very good, I'm delighted to hear that. Guran, could you please  
show our guest to the table?"  
"Yes my elder, this way please" he motioned to their guests. Guran led them  
to a table near the back of the hut where it was set with food and water.  
"Please take a seat where you wish, and when you start eating I'll tell you  
what I know about the saiya-jins" motioned the elder.  
"Thank-you" Vegna said as she sat. Myst sat in between her mother and Guran,  
who were next to the elder on eithr side.  
Vegna and Myst started eating as soon as they'd made themselves comfortable.  
"Lets see, Vegetasei was destroyed so it was known that only four saya-jins  
survived but you have made it five. They were known as Radditz, Nappa  
Kakarotto and the prince, Vegeta, now there are only three alive, you, Vegeta  
and Kakarotto and two known hybrids, the son of kakarotto and your daughter.  
Kakarotto was sent to the planet Earth as an infant in order to ready it for  
selling but bumped his head and lost his memories of his mission and his  
heritage. He grew up on Earth as a boy named Goku, married Chi-Chi and had  
a son named Gohan.  
Vegeta on the other hand, was raised by Frieza. I don't know much about him  
except that he and Nappa went to Earth after finding out from Radditz before  
he was killed, that there was something there that they were looking for.  
Vegeta then killed Nappa for his weakness and challenged Goku, Goku won but  
spared his life and so Vegeta went back to his base"  
"Wow that's facinating, so there are only five of us in the whole universe"  
"That's right. Anyway Krillen, Bulma, both earthlings and Gohan flew to our  
original home planet to find the Dragonballs to wish back the four warriors  
who were killed by Nappa during the battle. Our past elder had the pleasure  
of meeting both Krillen and Gohan during the visit but under dangerous   
circumstances, Frieza was also on the planet and searching for the same  
thing, the seven dragonballs, not only that, but Vegeta was also there.  
Vegeta was soon forced to join Krillen and the gang once the Ginyu force  
arrived,but luckily Goku arrived just in time when Krillen, Gohan and Vegeta  
were all out of strength to fight, to destroy the Ginyu force. By the time  
he was finished with them he was all out of energy and had to be put in a  
regeneration tank in Frieza's ship to heal him. While Vegeta took a nap next  
to the regen. tank Goku was in, Gohan, Krillen and Dende, another namekian,  
had made two wishes as they had gathered all seven balls before. One of the  
warriors, Piccolo, another namekian who lived on Earth, was wished back and  
another wish was made for him to appear on Namek. They could not make another  
wish as Vegeta had woken up and was very angry, soon after Freiza also  
made an entrance.  
Meanwhile on the other side of Namek, Piccolo was heading towards the action  
when he came across Nail, the last of the Namekian warriors as Frieza and  
his gang had killed all the other namekians, and fused with him giving him  
a tremendous boost of energy which probanly made him twice as strong as  
before". The elder continued on to when Goku fought Freiza, those who were  
killed by Frieza and his gang were wish back to life and then wished to  
return to Earth and how the planet was destroyed along with Frieza and Goku.  
"Wow, (I'm saying this too much, right? ^_^; )this all seems like a story,  
it's so unreal. I wish to thank you on the behalf of my daughter and myself  
for taking the time to tell us all this, it means a lot to us".  
"You're welcome, now would you like me to find the co-ordinates to Earth?"  
"Yes please, that would greatly be appreciated"  
And so Murri proceeded to try and contact King Kai for the co-ordinates.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
  
  
Watch out for my next chap, remember this is my first fic so I'm gonna need  
lots of feed-back so that I can improve. Until later, ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2

Gomen for not getting this out earlier but year 11's a lot more tiring than  
I thought it would be and trying to keep up with advance maths is no easy  
task but anyway I'd like to thank those who have reviewed me, special thanks   
to one who gave me the info that I needed. In getting that info, I changed   
a few details, nothing that you need to refer back to.   
Dragonball/Z/GT does not belong to me but to some guy who's in hiding, only   
recognisable by the name of Akira Toriyama and a bunch of other companies   
who don't know anything.   
Now on to the story. . . .  
  
  
Forgotten sibling  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh cool, it looks so beautiful from up here. Come and have a look mother"  
"Yes, you're right, it looks just like a blue orb" Vegna smiled as she looked  
out through the small window. They were floating just outside of earth's   
atmoshpere 'So we've finally arrived, after all of this searching, I can find  
out who I really am and where my brother is. I just hope he still remembers  
me'.  
"Mum? Is there something wrong?" Myst asked. Her mother seem to have   
disappeared for a while, deep in thought.  
"I'm sorry, I'm fine thanks, 'sigh', I'm just a little nervous, I mean what  
am I supposed to say? Hi, I'm your sister?"  
"Don't worry about it mum, Murri-san said that they can sense ki so they'll  
probably find us before we find them. He also said that the strongest  
warriors on this planet are all good, so we really don't have anything to  
worry about" she replied.  
"You know what, you're right. I don't know why I got so worked up about this,  
we have absolutly nothing to fear".  
"Alright, so what do say, can we land already?"  
"Okay, okay, just go and sit down"  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
Meanwhile somewhere on Earth...  
"I think that enough training for today, what do you say guys?".  
"Great dad, I'm starved, not to mention we all stink".  
"Sure, besides Gohan can barely stand up".  
"Sure I can, oops, I guess not" Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he lay  
sitting on the grass and laughed. Soon Goku and Piccolo joined in, but not  
for long "Dad! Can you sense that?" Gohan tensed up, 'I hope its not the   
androids, they're not due for another two years'.  
"Yeah son, you're right, I sense it too. It better not be the androids or  
another enemy" Goku replied.  
"No, I don't think so. Besides none of the two are stronger than Gohan so if  
they are enemies, we shouldn't have any problems" replied Piccolo.  
"We better check it out anyway. They're not too far from here so lets go"  
Goku flew ahead as Gohan and Piccolo followed, still wondering what suprises  
were in store for them.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"Mum, I sense something. Do you think it could be the Z warriors?"  
"I hope so..." 'No it can't be!'  
Vegna raced towards the three warriors in the distance and hugged one of the  
tallest one.  
"What?"  
"Bardock-san, its you, I can't believe it"  
Goku looked down at this woman hugging him and saw her tears. 'Bardock? Hang  
on, didn't Vegeta say he was my father?'. Goku reached towards her face and  
pulled her chin up so he could see her face. "Excuse me, but am I supposed  
to know you?" Goku asked the woman in front of him.  
"What! Oh I'm so sorry" she said as she took a step back, "I thought you were  
Bardock-san, you look just like him"  
"It's okay, actually, Vegeta said he was my father"  
"Hang on, you know Vegeta? Than that means, you're Goku!" Vegna smiled at her  
realisation, 'I'm so dumb, I should have realised. Bardock-san told me he had  
a son'.  
"That's right, now could you answer the question, and while you're at it,  
tell us who this girl behind you is" Piccolo gruffly asked.  
"Girl? Oh Myst I didn't see you there. My name is Vegna, I'm a saiya-jin as  
you can see and this is my daughter Myst. We've never met but I know all  
about you guys" Vegna replied.  
"How is it possible you know us but we don't know you?" Gohan asked, 'Wow,  
she's so pretty'. Gohan already had his eyes on Myst.  
"Well you see, my mother and I have been traveling in space for just a little  
over one year searching for other saiya-jins and we ran into Namek where we  
meet Murri-san and he told us all about you" Myst answered looking at Gohan.  
'He's so cute, I wonder what his name is'.  
"Oh so you landed on their new home planet, hmm interesting. Well any friend  
of theirs is a friend of ours, let me introduce you, this is Piccolo, another  
namekian as you can see, and this is my son Gohan". Goku and Gohan shaked  
hands with them as and talked about their history as Piccolo concentrated   
on their visitors.  
"Goku, we have company" Piccolo said to Goku. Soon Vegeta, Krillen, and the  
rest of the gang joined in.  
"Kakarotto, what is the meaning of this, tell me now" *Guess who ^_^*  
"Hey Vegeta, I'd like you to meet Vegna and her daughter Myst. Vegna is a  
full saiya-jin and her daughter's half Lunarian, cool huh?" Goku said.  
"What, but that's impossible" replied Vegeta, 'It can't be her. I thought  
she was on Vegeta-sei when Freeza blew it up'.  
"Kakarotto, get everyone away from here, including her brat. I'd like a word  
alone with this so called saiya-jin" he turned to Goku with a look Goku had  
never seen before. Goku knew at once that this was important to the Saiya-jin  
prince.  
"Sure Vegeta, well guys, you heard him, lets get going. Ah, Vegna?"  
"It's okay, she'll go with you, right Myst?"  
"I guess" replied Myst "You'll find me, right?"  
"At Goku's place, I'll trace your ki"  
"See ya later guys" Goku cried out as he left with Myst and the rest of the  
gang.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
As soon as Vegeta felt that they were out of range he turned to Vegna.  
"Vegna, it's really you. I can't tell you how I felt when I heard that our  
home was destroyed, knowing that you were still there" Vegeta was looking at  
her with emotions swirling around in his eyes as he said it.  
Vegna ran into his arms and they both wrapped their arms around each other.  
"Oh Vegeta, I'm so happy you remember me. I was scared that I had lost you  
too. I've been searching for other saiya-jins for the past year or so, and  
I was afraid that I was the only one left".  
"Hush, it's alright now, I'm here" Vegeta he lifted her up and then sat down  
cross-legged and laid her across so that they would be more comfortable.  
"Well, its seemed that we have a lot to catch up Veggie".  
"You'll regret that" he smirked.  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
"You know what".  
"Of course Veggie" they both gave a small chuckle. "How long has it been?"  
"I don't know, close to about 25 years or so. Anyhow, what have you been up  
to during that time? I'd like to know how you got out of Vegeta-sei too".  
"Well let me think. Now I remember. It was morning, I had woken up early  
'cause you promised that you would spar with me, I was looking for you with  
my maid following me throughout the palace when all of a sudden the door  
burst open in front of me. The elites were all in a hurry to get somewhere  
for a reason that I found out about soon after. The last two out of the room  
were father and General Bardock".  
"What, you mean Kakarotto's father?"  
"Yes, the same one. When I first saw Goku I hugged him. He looks just like  
him, he was the last saiya-jin I saw" Vegna relpied, glowing a little red.  
"You hugged that third-class baka? That hilarious" Vegeta said laughing.  
"It's not funny, it's not my fault they look alike. Anyway do you want me to  
continue or not?" she pouted, with that Vegeta stopped laughing and nodded.  
"Anyway, I then demanded of Bardock to tell me what was going on. He told me  
that he would explain if we followed him to the pods. He finished the story  
as he placed me and my maid Zima into seperate pods and placed the   
co-ordinates to a planet to which he told me were peaceful, so that they  
wouldn't neglect me. That was the last time I saw him and my maid. Zima's  
pod, unfortunatly, exploded on impact when we arrived on Lunastria, I was  
lucky that the inhabitants found me because a while after they took me out of  
my pod it also exploded. I was in shock for a month or so thinking, what if  
it had been my pod which exploded, and all these other what ifs. After, I  
started to get to know the family which had adopted me and their village. It  
was quite small with no more than eleven or twelve huts, so I grew up in a  
close-knit environment and always felt safe. I grew especially close to the  
boy that lived next to us, he had these beautiful blue eyes and silver hair  
just like Myst, *sigh* I miss him so much, in fact if it hadn't been for  
Myst and that I had yet to find you, who knows what would have happened"  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I hope you can forgive me for not looking  
for you by allowing me to keep my last promise to you"   
"Last promise? You mean it's still valid?"  
"Of course, I always keep my promises" he ended with a smirk.  
"Thanks bro, now just let me change into something more suitable, I doubt I  
could fight properly in this dress" Vegna smiled as she disappeared into the  
ship.  
"Wait Vegna"  
"What is it?" Vegna popped her head out to see what was wrong.  
"Can you do me a favour? The earthlings think I'm a bad ass Saiya-jin without  
any emotions, can you not meantion this short bonding session we had?"  
"Sure, it's the least I can do"  
"Thanks Vegna"  
"No prob" she disappeared once again into the ship.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"Um dad, do you think we should check up on Vegeta? I mean he could harm her  
or something quite easily" Gohan asked, they were still flying.  
"No, that's not necessary. Vegeta's not going to do anything to harm his own  
sister" Goku said smiling.  
"What? No way, how could Vegeta have a sister? I thought Frieza blew his  
planet up" said Krillen.  
"Well it's quite simple really, you see Vegeta was named after his father  
right? So isn't logical that the princess would also be named after him, only  
in a feminine version of the name?"  
"You're right dad, I just hope he doesn't turn against family"  
  
  
I know Vegeta was completly out of character there but how else could he have  
accepted his sister? Well that's it for now, I'll try my best to finish the   
next chapter soon  
Ja ne  
P.S. E-mail me at crystalmoon64@hotmail about anything ^_^  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Insert standard disclaimer here-  
Gomen for taking, I don't know, a few months? To get this out but I've been busy, hey I have a   
life you know...I've fixed a few errors in all of my previous chapters, nothing important and  
I've finished this chapter properly, I felt it didn't finish right...  
NEway, here's the next chapter of...  
  
Forgotten sibling  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wow, you're pretty good" Vegeta commented "In fact, I had to power up a little bit more than I  
thought I would" he complimented.  
"Really?" Vegna said, still trying to catch her breath.  
"Yep, with a bit more training you'll catch up to Krillen, and he's supposed to be the strongest  
earthling on this planet" Vegeta replied.  
"Wow, and I might eventually catch up to you" she added.  
"Well you've got a long way to go sis, unless, you can turn into a super saiya-jin" he smirked.  
"What? You're a super saiya-jin too? I thought there could only be one every three thousand  
years!" she exclaimed, shocked and awed at her own brother.  
"Well it seems I proved the legend wrong, unless there's another level. But the important thing  
is that you don't tell anyone, not even your daughter, I want to keep it a secret 'till the  
androids arrive".  
"Huh? Androids?" Vegna asked, confused.  
"I forgot to mention them. How about we wash and get ready and on the way over to Kakarotto's  
I'll tell you what the purple-haired brat warned Kakarotto about"  
'Purple-haired brat? I guess I'll have to wait' Vegna thought. They then disappeared into the  
ship.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"And that's about it" Vegeta and Vegna were now heading towards Goku's place. "And if anyone  
asks, just tell them we were sparring to see if you were worthy of being accepted to be my sister  
and that I told you about the androids later, okay?"  
"Okay, but what do I get in return?"  
"Let's see...I know, maybe a place to stay and, training from the Royal Prince of Vegitasei  
himself" Vegeta smirked.  
"I am honoured my Prince" she said giggling, "okay, you've got yourself a deal Veggie"  
"I'll get you for that" and he then procceded to chase his sister toward's Goku's place.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"Hey Myst? Is that your mum?" Gohan asked his new friend.  
"What? Oh yeah, I see her now. Hey mum!" she flew up to greet her mother.  
"Hello Myst, Miss me? I missed you"  
"Yes, and guess what, I've made a new friend, Gohan" she said excitedly. Vegna looked down at  
Gohan who was blushing madly while scratching the back of his head.  
"That's great pumpkin, Maybe you'll have a chance to be friends for longer since I hope we won't  
have to travel anymore. Anyway Myst, I'd like you to meet your uncle, Vegeta"  
"Really? Well, good day Vegeta-san", 'Cool, a new family and friends all in one day!'  
Vegeta nodded his head and they all landed in front of Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan and Bulma, the rest  
of the gang had already left.  
"Welcome to Earth Vegna-hime" said Bulma as she came forward.  
"Please, just Vegna-san, I'm not quite used to the idea of finding out I was a Princess"  
"Of course, can't say the same about Vegeta there"  
"hmph"  
"Anyway, my name is Bulma and this is Chi-chi, Goku's wife" they both greeted Vegna. "I doubt you  
have a place to stay so I'll arrange something back at my place so you can stay as long as you  
want" continued Bulma.  
"Oh no I couldn't, I've still got my ship, Myst and I could stay..."  
"No I insist. I am the heir to Capsule Corps, the biggest company on this planet so it's not a  
big deal, besides, your brother is staying over there as well, and I can get Goku to take me to  
your ship so I can capsulate it for storage".  
"Would you like to go now Bulma?" asked Goku.  
"Sure, and then I'll take you both to CC when we return" Bulma and Goku then took off and  
disappeared into the horizon.  
"Well, Myst has already eaten so would you like to eat Vegna-san? You can come too Vegeta"  
Chi-chi asked as she turned to face them after Goku and Bulma had disappeared.  
"Thank-you, I haven't eaten a good home cooked meal since we left NeoNamek" saig Vegna and they  
all followed Chi-chi into the house.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
"We're back!" Bulma shouted as she got off Goku. Vegna and Myst both jumped back as Goku and  
Bulma appeared next to vegeta who scowled and walked away from them.  
"How did you do that Goku-san?" asked Myst.  
"I forgot to tell you, dad learnt the technique on planet Yardrat after defeating Freeza" Gohan  
answered, "he calls it the 'Instant Transmission', he concentrates on someone's ki and then  
teleports to where ever they are".  
"Yeah, well sorry about the fright. It took everyone else ages to get use to it" Goku added  
sheepishly.  
"That's okay Goku-san, in fact it sounds useful, do you think you could teach it to me? It might  
come in handy for the fight with the androids" asked vegna.  
"You know abou the androids? Oh, I guess Vegeta told you huh? Well I suppose I could, but I  
haven't been able to teach it to Gohan in the past year and it took me alone one whole year to  
learn it myself, but I'll give it another go" Goku said.  
"Thank-you very much Goku-san"  
"Sorry to interupt but it's getting dark and I'm sure vegna and her daughter feel like a rest  
after a space trip" Bulma interrupted.  
"Well I am kinda tired mum, do you think we could leave? As much as I'd like to stay, I don't  
think I'd be able to fly any later than this" said Myst.  
"You're right and everyone else needs their sleep as well. Do you think we could leave now  
Bulma-san?" asked Vegna.  
"Sure, its fine. Well then, I'll see you guys later" Said Bulma turning to Goku, Gohan and  
Chi-chi.  
Myst and her mother then said their goodbyes and thanks then followed Bulma and Vegeta outside.  
Bulma was about to pop a capsule when she heard a voice "You won't be needing that woman, i'm  
flying you""  
"Vegeta? Grrrr, my name is Bulma, B-U-L..."  
"M-A, i know 'woman'. Just shut up" he said as he lifted her up.  
"Fine, I'm not going to be pushed into another arguement by you in front of our guests" said  
Bulma "lead the way then Vegeta" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck for safety.  
As they took off, Myst and her mother stared at each other before following them. 'What a weird  
couple' thought Myst.  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
  
Gomen for taking so long, most of you might have forgotten all about this story...hehehe....  
but I'm back (for how long? Don't even ask) and with a new chap after this ^_~. 


	5. Chapter 4

Insert standard disclaimer:   
I'm back! :: stares at empty seats :: hello? :: tumbleweed crosses path ::, 'sigh' I guess I   
deserved it -_-; anyway, here's the next chapter of...   
  
Forgotten Sibling   
  
"Good morning Myst. How are you feeling today?" asked Bulma as she opened the curtains " Did you   
sleep well?" she continued.   
"I'm fne thanks, I slept very well. This room is very pretty, I didn't get a chance to look   
around last night" answered Myst.   
"I'm glad you like it. Your mum is getting ready and will probably meet you downstairs. I'll give   
you a tour of the place after breakfast if you like" said Bulma.   
"Really? Great!" Myst then turned serious as she thought about her next question " Um...Bulma-san?   
Could I ask you a question?"   
"Sure, what is it?"   
""Well, I...I was wondering if you and my uncle Vegeta are a couple"   
"What? Me and 'him'? Nah, we argue too much, although i've been getting him to open up a little,   
he's still too arrogant to start any conversations with. Maybe you'll have a little more luck   
sice you're family" said Bulma wistfully while staring out the window at the gravity machine.   
"Sorry, I didn't know. I'll just get ready and meet you and mum downstairs then" said Myst.   
"See you downstairs then" said Bulma as she walked out.   
'I shouldn't have asked, she looked kinda sad when I asked...hang on, maybe I can get them   
together somehow! Myst, you are a genius!' And then proceeded to get changed.   
::~::~::~::~::~::~::   
Meanwhile downstairs...   
"Morning Vegeta-san, Bulma-san" greeted Vegna.   
Vegeta nodded in her direction, "Morning Vegna-san, how did you sleep? asked Bulma.   
"Great thank-you, I feel like I can accomplish anything today"   
"Good morning everyone!" greeted Myst as she made her way down the stairs. Vegeta nodded in   
acknowledgement to her greeting and Bulma turned around and smiled in her direction.   
"Mornig sunshine, how did you sleep?" asked her mother.   
"Excellenty!" she beamed "but I can't wait to explore the place first" she continued.   
"That's right" Bulma said "but after breakfast, k? I don't want Vegeta to have another accident   
in the gravity chamber because he hasen't eaten"   
"Grr woman, was that necessary?"   
"No, but I want you to be careful with our guests, ok?"   
"Hmph"   
"Anyway," continued Bulma "let's dig in, my mother made everything before heading outside to   
water her plants"   
"Alright! Are we gonna meet your parents soon Bulma-san?" asked Myst in between bites.   
"Sure, we'll bump into them eventually when we tour the compound" winked Bulma " Let's finish   
eating so we can get on with the tour".   
"Ok!" the rest of the meal was then continued without interruptions.   
::~::~::~::~::~::~::   
"Hey mum!" Bulma waved as she got closer to her mother.   
"Hello Bulma dear. Oh my! Who are our lovely guests?" asked Bunny.   
"Mum, this is Vegna and her daughter Myst. Vegna-san is Vegeta's younger sister"   
"Bulma-san has gratefully offered me and my daughter a place to stay at CC. I hope you don't   
disapprove?" asked Vegna.   
"Oh no! You're are very welcome to stay as long as you like Vegna-san" Bunny said " Any relative   
of Vegeta-san is welcomed here, he's such a nice young man" she winked.   
"Thank-you very much Bunny-san. It's been a pleasure meeting you"   
"You too, I hope I'll get to see more of you and your lovely daughter soon" smiled Bunny.   
"See you later mum, we're going to try and find dad" said Bulma.   
"Ok sweetie, don't forget to remind him to eat honey, that man gets so caught up in his work   
sometimes"   
"Sure mum" Bulma smiled. She then turned to her guests "dad'll most likely be in his lab"   
"Excuse me Bulma-san" asked Myst "But I was wondering where you came up with the name for Capsule   
Corp?"   
"Actually, my father invented the product and that's what CC's famous for. He invented capsules   
for storage, it shrinks an item into a capsule and back again" Bulma answered.   
"Wow, that must have taken a lot of work to invent"   
"Yep, well, here we are" said Bulma as stopped in front of a white door, she then knocked on it.   
"Come in" came a voice from within.   
Bulma then opened the door. "Hey dad!"   
"Oh, hello sweetie, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Mr. Briefs.   
"No thanks, but I would like to introduce you to Vegna and her daughter Myst"   
"Good afternoon Briefs-san" said Vegna as she and Myst bowed in greeting.   
"Mr. Briefs nodded " Please just call me Henry"   
"Thank you Henry-san"   
"So, what brings you to CC?" Henry asked.   
"Vegna is Vegeta's sister. Remember the Nameks that stayed a while before? Well they told her   
that she would find other saiya-jins here" answered Bulma.   
"That's right, Bulma-san was very nice to us and has allowed us to stay for a while" said Myst.   
"Well I see no problems with that. Please feel free to stay as long as you like and don't   
hesitate to ask anyone for anything, ok?"   
"Thank-you very much Henry-san"   
"Well would like lunch? I worked up quite an appetite and I'll daresay that you two would be   
starving, ne?"   
"Actually, come to think about it, I am kinda hungry" smiled Myst.   
"Ok, come on then, you too dad" said Bulma as she turned to her father "Mum's gettin worried,   
you've been working too hard on those training bots for Vegeta, not to mention having had to fix   
the gravity machine after last time"   
"Maybe I can help" piped up Myst "It's sound interesting"   
"That would be very nice of you Myst. An old man can use a strong hand around here, and Vegeta-san   
isn't exactly the type you'd ask for help from" chuckled Henry.   
"Isn't that great mum? I might get to invent some of my own stuff soon" beamed Myst.   
"Yes, I suppose I could teach you a few things. Bulma?"   
"Yeah dad?"   
"I was wondering if Myst should go to school or not. I'd be willing to teach her a few things   
myself, but I think she would be better off in a school"   
"what's school Bulma-san?" asked Myst.   
"Oh...Well..." she started while looking at Vegna for approval "It's a place where children learn   
new things, you also get to play with other children of your own age."   
"Really? Does Gohan go to school?" asked Myst.   
"Actually, Gohan is home-schooled. His mother teaches him anything he can't learn from his   
textbooks".   
"Oh, I didn't know"   
"Well Myst, if you go to school you'll have other friends as well as Gohan and then you can   
introduce each other so Gohan will have some new friends during the holidays" suggested Vegna.   
"Hey mum, that's a great idea. Then no-one will be alone, and I suppose I can visit Gohan after   
school or on the weekends" smiled Myst.   
"Well that settles it, I'll find a good school for Myst tommorrow. But right now it's time to   
eat" They all nodded and headed out to the house to eat.   
::~::~::~::~::~::~::   
  
Hey there, finally finished the chapter ^_^; so what did u think? Please R&R it helps alot ^_~.   
Until the next chappy ^_^ 


End file.
